Prince of the Wolf Den
by inugirl now
Summary: Kouga is tired of kagome not listening to his decision of her being his mate, and decided to do something about it. I suck in summary.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry but4 this story i don't have a Beta Reader, so i know it's full with lots of grammer problem, sorry ya'll , nways if you likeda story review, if you don't and you think it's Wack, just leave my story and don't review anything cause i ain't ready4 anyone writing anything mean okay ya'll._**

****

**_Mate_**

Everyone in my den has a mate except me. Since I'm the leader, everyone expects me to have a mate before anyone one of them do. Even though I do have one, except she rather follow the hanyou instead of me. I have always been there for her, treated her like a queen she would be when she finally realize who is truly right for her. The hanyou never treated like she wanted, never open with his feelings, always sneaking off to her reincarnation, like they all told me. I know he protects her, but he never shows any kind of emotion around her expect his attitude, but she still stood by his side, even through all this pain he gives her. And as for me, no matter how much I proclaim my love to her, or even bring out the word mate, she acts like I'm retarded, like I'm not in my real senses. But that will change soon, she would treat me the way she treats the hanyou, she would show me that same love she gives to that dog breath. I found a way to make her mine, instead of sneaking around just to get at least a little glimpse of her, she would leave that Inuyasha, and come running to me. It's just a matter of time before Kagome eventually become my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of the Wolf Den**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, school is really stressing me out and I was still reading the new Harry Potter story, real interesting N-ways, heas da new story, don't know if ya will like it , since I wrote it in school when da teacher was talking.

* * *

**

"_**Kagome, My Love."**_

You ever loved a girl, that you do the most drastic stuff, just to get her to pay attention to you. Tell her you love her, everyday you see her, but all she does is ignore it, leaving you heartbroken even though you act like your not. If you have that problem, then you just like me. Kagome is the girl I love, she knows I love her, and would do anything for her but she never returns it, even though I act like it doesn't affect me, it really deeply do. Everyone in my den always say that she's nothing but a human, A mortal that cannot even live more than a hundred years. They always complaining saying they don't want a hanyou as their next leader. I never listen, as hard head as I was, why should I listen, she's my mate not theirs, If they have a problem about her being a human, they need to come say it to my face, if they have the guts. The elders are the only ones I listen to, some of them says the same shit the others has been repeating over and over again. Some of them have the best advice, like one told me, of a human witch who lives in the tallest mountain of Монтаны. It was said that she could force a person to fall in love with whoever she casting the spell for, and the best part was that the spell would stop when you wish for it to stop and he or she won't even remember a thing when it's gone. He didn't have to say that twice before I left with Ginta and Hakkaku to look for the human witch. Took days to locate the mountain, and it took 4 weeks before we reached even half of the mountain, another 2 weeks before we reached to the top, and 5 more days before we got to the old witch house. It was deep in the darkness of the mountain, not a single sunlight was coming through, Hakkaku and Ginta had to stay behind, since they were afraid of going any deeper. Her house looked like it's been abounded for years, leaves was everywhere her walls, ceiling even at the floors

"Come in." a croaked voice called out before I even reached to the door, I did as she said walking in to the darkest room I've ever seen

"What can I do for you, my child?" a lady not barely 2 years older than Kagome said looking straight to my face, she was not what I expected, I expected a very old lady that only has few more months to live.

"Am as old as you think, my child" She said again like she been reading my mind, I looked at her sideways like my mother always looked at my father, I opened my mouth to say what I needed

"What's her name?" she said blocking my words out

"Kagome"

"A human?" she asked looking disgusted as if a demon can't love a human, I didn't answer that, if she could read my mind, she already knows what I was going to say

"What can I do for you, my child?" she repeated that same word again

"I need a love spell."

"Not possible, my child"

"But you're the wit…" she cut me off saying

"During the winter like it is now, the herbs I used to make the potion disappears, it reappears during the spring. Either you wait till spring or you choose a new potion, I suggest a new potion since were still far from spring." She said folding her hands waiting for my answer

"What other spells do you have?"

"What you need?" she said finally standing up, moving to where I was standing, she may have a young maiden face, but her body shows her real age, she had on a long Kimono that was rolling on the floor, her red hair longer than anything I've seen, she looked like an old angel, but she was far from an Angel, you may say she's close to a devil. She may talk nice, but her features, her eyes, those gave her away. She handed me a bottle, before I even said what I needed

"She may not love you, but she would never leave you, this a spell that lets her stay with you all the time, she would leave the hanyou to come be with you, and she can never run away even if she tries to, the spell won't let her, I warn you this potion has a lot of problem to work out, and a very dangerous side effect, so before you give this to your love you must make a hard decision if this is what you want." She said smirking, walking back to her seat; I turned to leave only to be called back her "Before I forget." She added "This potion can't be wished away, it stays forever, if you want it gone, you must come back to me, bringing her with you." She said smiling harder than before

"What does this really do?" I asked holding out the bottle

"She willbe at your every command, listening to what you have to say, she's your little slave, do as you wish with her." She said smiling harder than before "But watch what you do to her." She added. For some reason I wanted to leave that bottle with her, the way she was smiling was making me suspicious, she didn't look like somebody you can trust but as desperate as I was I couldn't careless, I left with my head high and the bottle in my right hand.

* * *

It's been weeks since I got that potion from the witch, weeks since I've been trailing Kagome and her group trying to find the best way to get her to drink it. Anytime I think she's alone, inuyasha steps in blocking my chances. It's like he knows I'm there, even with my scent massed out by the scents of other demons. He always looking back, especially when they traveling. He never lets her bath by herself without the slayer or the fox demon. He makes sure his with her every single minute, even when they argue, he never leave like he usually do, and he always follow her when she does. I even started giving up hope, started telling myself that me and Kagome are not meant to be. But something happened the day I decided to turn back and go back to my den, the day I decided that is the same day Inuyasha left to follow a stupid rumor he heard about his dead miko, leaving Kagome open for me. I was waiting for them to go to sleep, when I got lucky again, she left to take a bath, without Sango, without Shippo, just all by her self. I followed quietly, waiting for the right time. I watched her undress, fighting the urge to jump down from the tree and claim her as mine. She got into the stream, closing that beautiful eyes of hers, she never noticed when I jumped down, walking towards her with the potion in my hand.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, I wrote this in School, so I don't know, if ya will like it, cause I don't like it that much, if you don't like it and want me to change it, just review and say so. Oh yea, this story still don't have a beta reader, and I will like someone to be one, and thanks to all my reviewers, hope you like this one. N-way bye, don't know when I will write my next chapter but I promise it will be soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, being sick. N-way heas the new chapter hope ya like it.**

**Thanx to all my reviewers, and still need a beta reader for this story.**

I didn't know why I kept dodging, and hiding in the bushes, maybe because she kept turning her head over and over again, asking if anyone was there. Anytime, I try to approach her, immediately, she will open her eyes, looking around, stopping her eyes at any bush, I'm in.

"Who's there?" she asked again, staring, if it wasn't the bush hiding me, I would have sworn, she was looking straight at me. It lasted about a minute or so, before she turned, dumping her head in the water. Didn't know why I didn't move, or even use that as a way to approach her again, all I did was hide in the bush, watching her swim around the water, like a sea goddess. The way she moved in the water, anyone who didn't know her, will definitely misplace her as a demon, Even I was having second doubts that she was human, if it wasn't for her, having the same scents the female human mortal's let out, would have made me believe she was a demon. She kept putting some foul smelling concoctions in her hair, detritions across her hair into a foamy substance, before dipping her hair into the water again. She did the same thing to her body, using a different concoction. After a while, she stopped swimming, stopped bathing just sitting there like she doesn't have a care in the world, staring straight at the sky, her mind straight into a deep thought, whatever she was thinking brought out a lot of emotions from her. I can't think of a way to express how I knew her emotions, guess cause I felt everything she felt, she shuddered from sadness, tightened her fist in anger. It took awhile before she got to her senses, getting out of water, sighing, muttering out the word "Inuyasha.". And for the first time, I didn't show any kind of jealousy towards the hanyou. She was already dressed, getting ready to leave, when I decided to approach her again, boy was that a bad idea, she was already angering from that hanyou, that as soon as I stepped out of that bush, she fired an arrow at me. Not just one, not two, but three, the first 2 scraped my shoulder a bit, but the third one, I managed to avoid.

"Kagome, it's me." I yelled, getting ready to block her next attack

"Kouga?" she asked confused, as if she wasn't expecting to see me, she still never put down her arrow, still pointing it at me, like she didn't believe her eyes. Neither of us moved, a real pregnant pause went between us, before she moved up, to make sure it really was me. She was so close to me that the point of her arrow was digging deep in my chest. Her eyes searching all over my face, before she decided it really was me, putting down her weapon, smiling. "Kouga." she said and for the first time, I let out a breath, I didn't even knew I was holding.

"Kouga nice to see you again." she said turning back, to collect the rest of her stuff. And me, following her like I was her faithful dog. She already had everything down, when she sat at the grass, waiting for any kind of talk, I have to tell her. I guess, that's all I ever do when I'm around her, was talk, calling her my woman, starting a fight with inuyasha. To think about it, that really is all I do.

"Do you need anything kouga." she said twisting her head to side like inuyasha, would do. Another long and anginous pause went between us. She was the first to break the silence, getting up from the ground, brushing herself off. "Guess I'll see you later." she stated staring at me like I've lost my mind. Sighing again, she picked up her belongings, walking away from me. I just stood there like I was paralyzed; it wasn't until I heard her footstep getting farther away from me that snapped me out of it. I ran after her, making sure to catch her, before she got any closer to the others. She yelped, when I jumped in front of her, backing away from me.

"Kouga, you alright?" she asked her eyes squirting down, I didn't know what she was seeing, didn't know what I was doing, all I know was she was getting a little terrified of me. "Kouga?" she asked stepping back a little, I tried to speak, but all I could let out was a growl. " Kouga?" she asked again, stepping back again. Her eyes moved down to my hands. Following her stare, I was looking straight at the potion, I actually forgotten it. When I looked back at her, she was staring at me, like she was reading me, her eyes searching my body, before looking back straight into my eyes, I tried to call her name but all I could get out was another growl, she stepped back again, and when my I stepped up, she turned and ran for it. I didn't know why she was running, didn't know why she was afraid, but at least she was running away from the village as well. I didn't chase her, I didn't even try to run after her, just walking a few step, and I'm already gaining up at her. The little chase of cat and mouse, took only a few minutes before I ended it. As soon as I reached her face, she fell, crawling away from me. A tree was what stopped her from getting farther away from me, she tried to pull herself up, when I grabbed her hand, causing her to scream in surprise. Either that, or because I cut through her skin, blood dripping of her hands, from where I was holding her, she kept pulling on it.

"Inuya—." before she was able to finish calling that hanyou, our lips clashed, she gasped in surprise and I took that opportunity to really kiss her, closing my eyes. She kept fighting, trying her best to get out this situation. When I opened my eyes, I was staring straight into her eyes, her eyes were like a mirror, showing me the reason she was so afraid of me. If I wasn't seeing it for myself, I would believe that really was me, she was looking at my youkai self, didn't even know when I let it out. ( A.N : aight, I hate when people do this but, I gotta do this, well my version of his youkai self, was like when inuyasha eyes grew red, and he has that mark, his brother usually have, you know when he turns to a full demon.). I pulled away immediately I saw it, closing my eyes trying hard to calm myself, but it really wasn't helping. I opened my eyes seeing her trying to reach for arrow, with the hand I wasn't holding. I caught it, before she got any closer to it, pinning her hard into the tree, using my left hand to hold her hands over her head, and my right trying it's best to pour the potion in her mouth, she kept spiting it out, that went on for awhile till I got feed up, releasing her hand, I jerked my finger into her mouth, opening it, while her arms tries to pull it away, I kept it open till every last drop of that potion went straight into her mouth, I closed her mouth, when she tried to goggle it out. Keeping it close, including her nose, that if she wanted to breathe she has to swallow everything down, in which she did. As soon as I heard her gulped the potion down, she moved herself up, passing out in my arms.


End file.
